


Dinner is served.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consent, Human Greg Lestrade, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, no forcing what so ever, porn with emotions I hope, some fluff at the end, this is very dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: The brothers are hungry and they have their mind set on Greg Lestrade.





	Dinner is served.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dirty extra birthday present. 
> 
> This fic will not be for everyone. Please, do read all the tags and stuff before you start reading this. If I forget any tags you think are important let me know, either here or over on my Tumblr. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! (And if you do enjoy it, please let me know in the comments or come say hello on Tumblr.)

“Are you joking? Is this- I can’t believe- How can you be so cruel? Both of you. I’m leaving. Right now. I can’t-”

 

Greg only managed to take 3 steps to the door and then he was sandwiched between two walls of coldness. He closed his eyes, his heart beating loud in his chest. A shiver ran down his spine and he lightly flinched when a hand cupped his cheek. 

 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock’s voice was soft and kind but Greg couldn’t open his eyes, his mind spinning from what he’d just heard. 

 

“Gregory.” Mycroft’s voice came from behind him, close to his right ear and goosebumps formed as Mycroft pressed his body a fraction closer, his nose touching Greg’s neck. 

 

“Why-” Greg asked, mouth too dry to continue. Sherlock’s hand was still cupping his cheek, his thumb caresses gently over the skin and there was so much tenderness in it that Greg finally opened his eyes, Sherlock’s (red) eyes taking him in closely. 

 

“Do you really think we would be this cruel to you?” Sherlock asked, his face only inches from his lips. He swallowed, feeling Mycroft’s lips touch his neck and he made his hands into fists, his body tense with want or fear. He still wasn’t sure. 

 

“Gregory. We do not ask this of any human we happen to come across.” Mycroft spoke, his body pressed firmly against Greg’s backside and Greg resisted the urge to push back. Only now he realized Mycroft was also holding Sherlock, the younger Holmes brother pressed with his back against the door. Sherlock moved a fraction and Greg bit his lip as he felt Sherlock’s cock against his leg for a second. Sherlock’s red eyes darkened and Greg glanced away, his cheeks reddening. 

 

“He wants this, Mycroft.” 

 

“Don’t rush him, brother mine.” Mycroft answered, licking Greg’s earlobe experimentally and Greg let out a soft whimper, his blood beginning to run south. “Give him time to adjust to the idea.” 

 

“I don’t-” Greg started again, letting out a slow breath when Sherlock leaned forward and placed a kiss on his collarbone, his free hand fidgeting with the top button of his shirt. 

 

“Sherlock.” There was a hard edge to Mycroft’s voice and Greg blinked, seeing Sherlock look at Mycroft with a light scowl. Sherlock’s fingers stopped fidgeting, instead lying still on Greg’s chest. 

 

“You do want us, Lestrade. Both of us. And we want you. Why is that so hard to believe?” Sherlock asked, running his hand down Greg’s chest and Greg jolted when Sherlock’s hand quickly palmed his cock. Mycroft’s grip on his brother tightened so Greg felt Mycroft’s cock against his arse. 

 

“I- Oh, god.” Greg whispered, Sherlock smiling with glee as Greg closed his eyes. He felt Mycroft’s nose against his neck, Sherlock’s tongue teasing his lips and he grabbed hold of Sherlock’s waist, his knees feeling like jelly as Mycroft nipped a sweet spot on his neck. 

 

“You-I-We can’t-”

 

“We can.” Sherlock’s hands slid up and down his chest, opening up the first two buttons of Greg’s shirt and he heard Mycroft growl softly in his right ear, their bodies pressed tight together. 

 

“Why me?” Greg asked, head almost spinning as Sherlock placed a kiss on his collarbone, Mycroft licking his right earlobe. He felt the cocks of the two vampires against him and he let out a wanton sound, not sure if he wanted to move forward or backward. 

 

“Why not you?” Mycroft asked, moving his body back and forth, placing tiny kisses on Greg’s shoulder as he felt Sherlock unbutton the rest of his shirt. He let out a gasp as Sherlock’s tongue lapped at his left nipple, his hand pinching the right one. Sherlock looked up, his eyes dark like blood, letting out a pleased sound when Mycroft’s hand pulled on a curl. 

 

“Oh fuck.” Greg breathed out, seeing the flash of want in Sherlock’s eyes before the vampire leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Greg got lost in the sensation, his tongue finding Sherlock’s, licking carefully over the tip of Sherlock’s fangs. His cock throbbed when Sherlock let out a low growl, hands tightening around them so Mycroft’s cock pressed more firmly against Greg’s backside. 

 

“Perfect, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, his hands stroking Greg’s sides and Greg gasped for breath when Sherlock stopped the kiss. His lips caressed Greg’s neck and collarbone. He was shaking, supported by Sherlock and Mycroft as they kissed and licked the exposed skin of his upper body. Mycroft’s mouth sucked a spot on his neck and Greg nearly melted, nails digging into Sherlock’s skin as the vampire licked and teased his nipples. 

 

“Taste him, Mycroft. He’s ready.” Greg blinked, looking into Sherlock’s eyes, letting his head tilt to the left so Mycroft had access. His body tensed as he felt Mycroft’s lips on him, but Sherlock’s face came into view, fingers threading through Greg’s hair. 

 

“We’ll take care of you, Lestrade. Trust us.” Sherlock kissed him and Greg let out a moan when there was the sharp sting of Mycroft’s fangs breaking his skin. It wasn’t nearly as painful as he’d thought and his cock hardened, hips bucking forward as Mycroft sucked and licked his neck. 

 

“Yes,” Sherlock nearly hissed, nipping Greg’s bottom lip before moving down Greg’s body and Greg shuddered as fast fingers opened up his belt and zipper. Mycroft was still sucking his neck, making pleased, soft, whimpered sounds, hands in Greg’s hair to keep his head tilted back. Greg cursed out loud when Sherlock’s mouth wrapped around his cock, hips bucking up into the wet heat and Sherlock moaned around him, taking him a fraction deeper. 

“Oh, god, I-”

 

“Open your eyes, Gregory. Look,” Mycroft demanded and Greg’s stomach dropped as he watched Sherlock suck him off, one hand around his own cock. Mycroft licked his neck, cleaning up the last drops of blood, letting go of Greg’s hair and sliding his hands down Greg’s side. 

 

“He’s glorious, isn’t he? That mouth of his,” Mycroft trailed off and Greg could only nod, knees trembling as Sherlock worked him like an expert. “Not too fast, brother mine. I want to enjoy this. Slowly.”

 

Mycroft reached from behind Greg, grabbing a handful of Sherlock’s curls and pulling them hard, the moan vibrating around Greg’s cock. He placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, gooseflesh forming as Mycroft dictated the pace, his own cock hard as he facefucked Sherlock on Greg’s cock. 

 

“Hmn,” Sherlock moaned, working his own cock fast and Greg felt that he wouldn't last long like this. He dug his nails into Sherlock’s shoulders, trying to warn him and suddenly Sherlock pulled off, gaze full of lust as he got up and quickly turned them all around, Mycroft being slammed against the door. 

 

“I want him.” Sherlock gritted out. His trousers were around his ankles and he was rutting against Greg’s leg desperately.  Greg’s fingers gripped into Sherlock’s arse tightly. Mycroft’s hands were stroking his chest and Greg breathed out hard as Mycroft’s fangs scrapped against the bite he’d just made. 

 

“Mycroft.” Sherlock practically begged and Greg heard Mycroft grin near his ear. 

 

“Always so impatient, isn’t he?” 

 

Greg nodded, not able to form words, looking at Sherlock with shock, taking in how red and swollen his lips were, his fangs clearly visible. Greg placed a hand on his cheek, leaning forward to kiss his lips. 

 

“Let’s go somewhere more comfortable, shall we?” 

 

Before Greg could respond, Sherlock had stepped away, pulling up his pants. Mycroft moved from behind him and Greg looked up at him, seeing the desire in the older Holmes’ eyes. Greg swallowed, slowly coming back down to earth as Mycroft reached out a hand, gesturing to Sherlock to be quiet. 

 

“We won’t do anything you are not comfortable with, Gregory.”

 

Greg looked from Mycroft to Sherlock, trying to see the truth in their eyes. Sherlock stepped closer, caressing Greg’s cheek and Greg’s eyes fell closed, feeling two pairs of lips on his face. 

 

“We trust you.” Sherlock whispered on his right, placing a soft kiss on Greg’s neck.

 

“We want you.” Mycroft responded on his left, squeezing Greg’s hand as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the other side of Greg’s neck.”We will never do anything to hurt.”

Greg shivered, opening his eyes, letting out a soft breath before he nodded. Mycroft smiled and Sherlock practically beamed, walking towards the bedroom and already taking part of his clothes off. 

 

“My brother is rather fond of you. So am I.” Mycroft squeezed Greg’s hand, expression soft as he led Greg to the bedroom. Greg dropped down on the bed, Sherlock sitting behind him, already taking off his shirt. Mycroft was standing in front of him, watching with approval as Greg’s nipples hardened in the cool air. 

 

“Can I taste you, Lestrade?” Sherlock whispered, running his fingers through Greg’s hair and Greg tilted his head, exposing his neck in clear offering. He let out a sigh when Sherlock’s fangs pierced the skin. 

 

Mycroft’s hand went over his chest, dropping down to his knees and Greg lifted his hips up so Mycroft could pull of his pants. 

 

“Gorgeous.” Mycroft smiled, licking the tip of Greg’s cock, Greg bucking into it as he heard Sherlock growl behind him. 

 

“You taste amazing. Doesn’t he, Mycroft?” 

 

“He does.” Mycroft nodded, gesturing behind Greg and Greg nearly had a heart attack when the brother’s kissed above him, feeling Sherlock’s hard cock pressed against him. He watched in awe, his own cock throbbing as Sherlock and Mycroft explored each other’s mouths, letting out grunts and moan of pleasure. He stroked his own cock, hissing at the touch and then both pairs of eyes locked onto him. 

 

“Myc, you should fuck him. Can he?” Sherlock asked, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Greg’s body. 

 

“Sherlock loves to watch. Don’t you, brother mine.” Mycroft smiled, standing up to undress and Greg’s mouth fell open as Sherlock got out of bed to help him, nipping and licking the exposed skin. 

 

“Oh, that mouth of yours.” Mycroft mumbled, guiding Sherlock’s head down to his throbbing cock. Greg grabbed hold of his own, watching as Sherlock sucked his brother off, his nails digging into Mycroft’s arse to hold him in place. 

 

“Fuck!” Greg panted, getting himself off, locking his eyes to Mycroft as he grabbed Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock let out the most amazing moan, Mycroft moving his head up and down his cock. Greg watched, his hand moving faster up and down his cock. 

 

Mycroft came with a silent grunt, holding Sherlock in place to swallow it all down and Greg nearly died of want. He reached out, not sure what he was asking but they responded to his unspoken desires,  two bodies on him at once. He moaned when Sherlock's tongue found his, tasting Mycroft’s release. 

 

“I want to see you come, Lestrade. I want to taste you while Mycroft fucks you.” 

 

“Yes, oh, god, yes.” Greg cried out, spreading his legs for Mycroft and pulling Sherlock's curls when Mycroft took Greg’s cock into his mouth. Sherlock smiled into the kiss before pulling apart to watch his brother suck Greg off. Greg closed his eyes, body shaking and trembling with want, letting out a sound of protest when Mycroft stopped. 

 

“Hands and knees, Gregory. Let’s open you up for me. Sherlock.” Mycroft looked at his brother and Sherlock crawled next to him as Greg got on his hands and knees. His body jolted when two pairs of hands touched him, one teasing his cock and balls, the other playing with his hole. He couldn't tell which brother was doing what but he honestly didn’t care, closing his eyes and moaning like a big slut. 

 

“Perfect, Gregory. Just like that. Nice and relaxed.” 

 

“Fuck him, Myc, he’s ready.” Sherlock spoke not far from Greg’s ear and Greg looked next to him, Sherlock stroking his hair before kissing him softly. He hadn’t even heard the man move. 

 

“Relax, Lestrade.” Sherlock whispered near his ear, licking his neck and Greg grabbed hold of Sherlock’s hand as he felt the head of Mycroft’s cock breach his entrance. It had been a while since he’d last done this and it burned, his cock lightly deflating as Mycroft pressed deeper, hands on his hips. 

 

“You’re doing perfect, Lestrade. Look at you, gorgeous.” Sherlock mumbled near his ear.

 

Greg let out a breath when Mycroft stilled inside him, his heart beating like crazy.

 

Sherlock kissed him lazily, stroking his hair, mumbling endearments before speaking to his brother. “Take your time, Mycroft. Fuck him slowly. I bet he can come untouched from that alone. Can’t you, Greg.” 

 

“Sher- oh, fuck!” Greg cursed, grabbing Sherlock tightly, feeling obscene as Mycroft pulled out a bit, slowly going back in before finding a gentle pace. 

 

“Fuck! Oh brother, he feels devine. Tight, so tight.” Mycroft growled, his thrust increasing after what felt like a lifetime. 

 

Sherlock was lying next to them, watching them with keen eyes, stroking his cock from time to time, kissing Greg’s lips, licking Greg’s neck and Greg lost himself completely. He felt like he was floating, Mycroft fucking him harder and harder, Sherlock’s hands teasing his cock and balls. The air was full of sex, the sounds of Mycroft pounding into him adding to the urgency and Greg begged, too lost to care. 

 

“More! Oh, fuck, Mycroft. Harder, faster. I need- Oh, please, oh god. Sherlock- Mycroft, I-”

 

“He’s close, Sherlock, so close.” Mycroft growled, nails digging into Greg’s hips and Greg let out a needy sound, turning his head to Sherlock, gripping Sherlock’s fingers tightly. 

 

“Sherlock. Oh, please, yes.”

 

Greg felt his pleasure increase, balls drawing tight and then Sherlock bit him again, rutting against his side as Mycroft thrusted into him. He closed his eyes as his orgasm tore through him, seeing stars as he  stained  the sheets, Sherlock sucking hard on his neck. He felt Mycroft tense behind him and then he let out a moan as Mycroft filled him up, no longer able to keep upright. He fell on the bed, arse in the air, chest heaving to catch his breath. He let out a grunt as Mycroft pulled out of him and then he heard Sherlock mumbling. 

 

“Yes, yes. Oh, Myc. Oh please, yes!” 

 

Greg turned his head, watching as Mycroft sucked Sherlock off, Mycroft’s nails dragging across Sherlock’s skin, leaving red marks that lasted a few seconds. Sherlock grabbed the sheets, head thrown back and Greg let out a whimper as Sherlock came in his brother’s mouth. Mycroft pulled off after a while, looking at Greg with satisfaction and Greg gestured towards him, Mycroft's eyes flashing before manhandling him on his back and kissing him hard. 

 

“Fucking hell. So hot. Both of you.” Greg panted, licking Sherlock’s cum of Mycroft's lips, looking at the younger Holmes brother when he finally moved. 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Greg breathed out, reaching for Sherlock, stroking his cheek before kissing him. Sherlock hummed into it, smiling when they broke apart, giving a peck to Mycroft before lying down on Greg’s right side. 

 

“Not the worst way to go.” Sherlock whispered, a smug look in his eyes as his fingers danced across Greg’s skin. 

 

“Not at all.” Mycroft responded, petting Greg’s hair, pressing himself close to Greg’s left side, sharing a smirk with his brother. 

 

“I can’t believe-” Greg started after a while, his body sore and aching. Sherlock looked up, stroking Greg’s hair, his other hand caresses Mycroft’s skin. 

 

“Don’t have a moral panic attack now, Lestrade.”

 

“Sherlock.” Mycroft murmured, his nose stroking the crook of Greg’s neck and Greg shook his head. 

 

“It’s not that. I just still don’t understand why-”

 

“Why you?” Mycroft finished his sentence, moving to drape the covers around them when Greg started to shiver. “Apologies, if we feel too cold for you, just say so.” 

 

“Yes, then we can warm you up again.” Sherlock smirked, his eyes shining and Greg groaned. 

 

“I’ll never make it out of here alive. You know I’m not 20 anymore, right.”

 

“Had me fooled.” Mycroft whispered and Greg shivered when he licked Greg’s earlobe. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about, Lestrade.” Sherlock shifted, his hand wandering down Greg’s chest but not going to his cock. Sherlock smiled, placing a kiss on Greg’s mouth and then Mycroft turned his head so he could kiss him too. 

 

“Do you know why we asked you?” Mycroft asked and Greg shook his head. It wasn’t like the brothers didn’t have their pick. They were both attractive in their own way and Greg would have never in his wildest dreams have imagined that they’d want someone like him. 

 

“You are kind.” Mycroft spoke, wrapping his leg around Greg’s, shifting a fraction closer. 

 

“You’re patient.” Sherlock replied, shrugging a shoulder when Greg huffed. “Not a lot of people would want to work with me, even less when they knew I was a vampire.” 

 

“You’ve helped protect our secret a thousand times in the two years we’ve known you. Not to mention how loyal you are to my brother.” Mycroft smiled, leaning forward to give Sherlock a soft peck on the lips before speaking again. “And how loyal you are to me. That’s rare in a human, Gregory. Even after we told you are true nature, you didn’t run.” 

 

“You’re my friends.” Greg replied, his face reddening by all the praise he was getting. Mycroft smiled and Greg buried his face in the vampire’s chest, hearing Sherlock giggle behind him. 

 

“You’re very bad at accepted compliments, Lestrade. You should work on that.”

 

“Like you need to work on your social skills?” Mycroft asked sweetly and Greg let out a grunt of laughter when Sherlock mumbled ‘Shut up, Mycroft or I won’t let you suck me off again.”

 

“You are both insane, you know that right?” Greg asked fondly, looking from Mycroft to Sherlock. “We should get up and clean ourselves off. We made quite a mess.” 

 

“Quite.” Mycroft nodded, delight in his eyes and Greg shivered with anticipation at the brother’s shared look. 

 

“That’s nothing, Lestrade. This was only round one.”

 

“Round one?” Greg asked, his cock giving a small throb. 

 

“Oh yes.” Mycroft whispered, kissing Greg’s mouth. “We have a whole list of things we want to do to you.” 

 

“Mycroft even has a file.” Sherlock mumbled, pressing himself close to Greg, smiling when Greg’s eyes widened. 

 

“We vampires have a fast recovery time, Lestrade.” Mycroft said, pressing his hardening cock against Greg’s leg too. “Though a shower before round two might be in order.” 

 

“You’re really going to kill me with sex, aren’t you?” 

 

“We can always try.” Sherlock responded, pushing his cock forward, placing a kiss on Greg’s collarbone before settling down next to him. Mycroft kissed his neck, settling against Greg’s other side and the brothers interlaced their fingers over Greg’s stomach. 

 

“First you sleep.” Sherlock said. Greg nodded, not able to stifle a yawn. 

 

“Then we can shower together. Make you something to eat.” Mycroft whispered, petting Greg’s hair. 

 

“Sounds nice. What about you guys? You’re just going to watch me sleep?” 

 

“It’s fascinating.” Sherlock said, Greg frowning at him. “More data is always useful Lestrade.” 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Greg smiled, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s beginning pout. “I like it.” 

 

“Let the man sleep, Sherlock. We’ve clearly exhausted him.” Mycroft sounded smug and Greg poked his side. “ We’ll be here when you wake up, Gregory. We’ll protect you.” Mycroft said, his eyes full with fondness and Greg smiled, feeling his body succumb to sleep. 

 

The end. 


End file.
